Pigs That Ran Straightaway into the Water, Triumph Of
Pigs That Ran Straightaway into the Water, Triumph Of is the 13th song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics The story of the pigs who ran straightaway into the water and their great triumph You're gonna send me back to where I came from Please don't send me back to where I came from Let me go where the white magnolias grow You're gonna fit me for that orange jumpsuit Please don't fit me for that orange jumpsuit Let me ride where the dragonflies glide Yeah but you're going to do what you wanna do No matter what I ask of you You think you hold the high hand I've got my doubts I come from Chino where the asphalt sprouts Big bus headed southeast from the courthouse But I'm not headed southeast from the courthouse Let some mysterious chunk of space debris Puncture the roof and set me free And even if I have to go to Claremont Well I guess I'll just have to go to Claremont Let me go Let me lie low Yeah but you're going to do what you wanna do No matter what I ask of you And you send your dark messengers to tempt me I come from Chino, so all your threats are empty Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "So, uh, about ten years ago I was approached by the music coordinator for this new—this new teenage soap opera called The O.C. And he actually got the studio to send me the script for the pilot and said, well, I'd really like your music on the show, and we wanted to hear your input, on, uh, on what songs you think would fit best, or if you have anything new that you think would fit, you know, thematically, and maybe we could premiere it for you. And I said, well, isn't that sort of your job? But they sent me the script, and I looked it over, and I thought, well, it can't hurt to try, you know? Who am I to turn down inspiration? And I came up with a song that sort of started out as about the main character of this show, but then, as is my usual method, I ended up straying from that idea and ended up with this song." --2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-04-02 - XFM Session - London, England *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-01 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-14 - South by Southwest - Emo's - Austin, TX *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-06 - Late Night with Seth Meyers - New York, NY *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-07 - Houston Free Press Festival - Houston, TX Videos of this Song *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Video